Provider
by Semper-Fi 1998
Summary: This story is AU and the characters are O/C and am really bad at summary's but I am only trying this out and the updates maybe slow. In this story Cragen is Olivia's dad so her second name will be Cregen aswell
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first chapter on this story tell me how you like it

Disclaimer: I don't own law and order svu dick wolf does

Olivia Cragen, a 23-year-old brown-haired, brown-eyed, athletic built Bombshell,who never had much luck with the men; she always managed to pick the losers. They were either slobs, obsessive , abusive or just after one thing. Ever since Olivia was a little girl she had dreamed of falling in love, getting married and having kids with a man whom loved her with every fiber of himself and whom she loved back just the same. When you grow up without a mother, dreams like this are somewhat fairy tales and somewhat something of a necessity . Also watching to many chick flicks are probably to blame as well, but after careful thought and consideration she had come to realize that her time was running out to have kids and the ideal/perfect man probably never existed except in such chick flicks.

She had booked a day off work and Was now sat in the office of Dr Michael White a fertility specialist. It wasn't the first time she had been here, no this was the appointment that things were going to happen. She had spent many months thinking, planning, doubting and sorting out her feelings; she had come to the conclusion that she still wanted kids and if her dad could bring her up on his own then she could do a good job too. It helped that her dad was supportive of her decision after she'd told him her feelings.

"Good morning Olivia" said Dr White. "are we all set to go "

"Yes doctor" said the nurse who was attending to Olivia

"ready as ill ever be" said Olivia as she laid on the hard white bed with her legs up in stirrups feeling somewhat exposed, with only a gown on that covered her top half and left her nether region wide open to anyone that happened to come into the room.

"Well let's do this then" said the doctor as he rounded the bed with a syringe in hand. Olivia lay staring up at the ceiling biting her bottom lip while she waited for the doctor to finish whatever it was that he was doing down there.

"Right" said Dr White "all done, now just rest for 20 minutes and then you can go home and I shall see you in a few weeks"

"Thank you Dr" said Olivia as she laid there glad that a blanket now covered her and stopped the draft that was wafting around her nether regions.

As the doctor left he set an egg timer which counted down 20 minutes. As she laid there thoughts consumed her mind, thoughts of whether it would be a boy or girl, what it would look like, what color hair and eyes. She thought of how much she would love this baby and never leave it. She had chosen to have this baby and she was gonna make sure that she did everything in her power to show it that it was one of the best choices she had made. It didn't matter that the father was not known,that he was a donor, all that mattered was it was loved, and that she could do. Work was OK, it paid the bills and she wasn't on her feet a lot, secretary's mostly sat at computers typing away and answering calls. She could support herself and a baby WHEN there was one.

Before she knew it the 20 minutes were up and she slowly got up so as not to get a head rush. She got dressed and walked out of the doctor's office with an appointment to come back in 5 weeks , a specimen bottle, vitamins and a big smile on her face.

5 weeks later Olivia found herself back at Dr White's office, she'd had to pee in a bottle this morning and bring it with her to be tested, so here she sat now eagerly awaiting the results. 10 minutes later Dr White walked into his office with a smile on his face and a "congratulations, your pregnant" on his lips. Olivia had had a feeling that she was pregnant, she just had a gut feeling that she was indeed carrying a new life and now that the doctor had confirmed it , it also explained the tenderness of her breasts. The way her heart swelled with joy and love was indescribable, it was like no feeling she had ever felt.

"Thank you Dr" she said with a huge smile on her face.

Dr White gave her a prescription for some more vitamins and another appointment to come back in 8 weeks. So Olivia left the Dr's office with a spring in her step and a heart full of love.

Olivia attended her appointments every few months after that and was very grateful that both her and the baby were healthy and she never had any problems. Work was good , she was busy but not overly rushed, she was grateful she wasn't always on her feet. At one of her later appointments she had found out that she was having a boy and since then she had bought everything with the color blue in it. A black push-chair with blue decals on it,a blue baby blanket that was the softest she'd ever felt; she'd even painted the spare room of her apartment a light shade of blue at the bottom and the top part white with a border in the middle, even the wardrobe and draws had blue colored fronts.

She had become so accustomed to this bulge that was protruding from her front, that the thought of it not being there was weird, it came in handy for those evenings when a film and a hot chocolate were on the agenda because she couldn't sleep, it was the perfect little table. The fluttering and the kicks that he would do whenever she would talk to him, and the times when he would just decide to lay across her bladder when there were no toilets around were also things she would miss, she never once cursed at them times, or the times he would stick his arms or legs in her ribcage and somersault in the confined space that was her womb, it was something she cherished, they were moments that only mother and baby would ever feel. She found herself keeping a diary of her pregnancy, the first kicks, the first toilet dash, her scan pictures, and everything else that was her pregnancy.

She had her baby bag packed now and was more than ready for him to come into the world. Time had flown by and she was now 39 weeks gone. She had managed to work up until quite late in her pregnancy and was now on maternity leave. She felt like a balloon, yet she hadn't put much weight on and so from the back you couldn't tell that she was even pregnant. She had gotten most of the things that people needed when they were having a baby and more, some would say that she had gone way over board,but she had to make sure that everything was just right.

As she sat on the recliner one evening, she felt damp, her jogging bottoms had become wet yet she hadn't spilt anything; as she stood up she realized that her waters had broken. So she called her dad , he was at her house within minutes and then called her Dr who told her he would meet her at the hospital. She picked up her baby bag while her dad loaded the car with the car seat and off to the hospital they went. 6 hours and a passed out dad later (from the gas and air) she was the proud mother of a healthy bouncing baby boy, 7lb 6oz. He had her thick dark brown hair and brown eyes that she would say we're almost soul baring. He had the cutest little chubby cheeks she had ever seen and was just perfect. Her heart had been so full before but now it got fuller if that was even felt like it would burst.

Jayden, As she looked at her Jayden who had within 5 minutes of being held consumed every part of her heart and mind she knew that without a doubt she would die before ever being parted from him, and even then that would be the only way to part her from him. As she held him in her arms and fed him he looked up at her and stared for a moment, his eyes full of love before closing them and falling soundly asleep with a full belly. She placed him in the cot and fell asleep herself.

2 days later she was allowed to take Jayden home. Her dad stayed with her for a while so she could get into a routine and so she wouldn't feel alone. Post natal depression wasn't something he wanted his daughter to go through like his ex-wife did. It was awful and he couldn't bear to see Olivia go through that so he stayed with her for as long as she wanted and needed him there.

Olivia was strong and so full of love for Jayden that she never experienced any depression or post natal hiccup of any sort, it also helped that Jayden was a good baby, he slept between 4-6 hours at night and in the day he would just lay awake listening to his mum read him stories when he was neither tired or hungry. The sound of her voice calmed him. He loved his bath times and Olivia would get the camera out and snap away at every available chance she got, it all went into her diary.

Jayden was growing nicely and was healthy ; she had regained her physique back within a couple of weeks. She felt good, life was great. After 4 weeks her dad returned home but paid regular visits when not at work, Jayden had wrapped his granddad around his finger without a doubt. After 3 months she returned to work, Jayden attended the creche at her work so she was never without him technically and that's how she liked it. All the staff at work fussed over him, he was the favorite out of all the children there.

One sunny day When Jayden was 8 months old, Olivia and her dad had taken him to the park for a picnic. Jayden loved the park, his little giggles that so easily fell from his mouth as his mum pushed him back and forth on the swings were contagious, along with his Mamamamama babbling. Jaydens laughing was something that Olivia would never get tired of hearing and would always try to have him do at least once a day. Her dad was setting up the blanket and basket of food that they had bought with them under the trees. It was a beautiful sunny day and Olivia was enjoying the family time with her son and dad. After Jayden had been on the swings and had been down the slide a few times with Olivia enjoying his laugh it was time to eat,

"Liv lunch is ready" her dad called, he'd set everything out , plated it up and even had Jaydens car seat from out the car sat waiting for him with his bib next to it; I LOVE MY GRANDPA written in big blue letters. Olivia had gotten the bib as a surprise for her dad in thanks for all the help and support he'd given her unconditionally.

See truth be told, Olivia's dad Don had been through a rough patch when Olivia was younger and when her mother had left, he'd hit the bottle, he didn't make life easy, he'd left his job as a police officer as he couldn't function properly with always being drunk, he wasn't able to protect anyone let alone himself. Olivia buried herself in chick flicks and romances, which in a way kept her going. She always looked for the good in people and maybe that was why she had always chosen the wrong guys as she got older, looking for the love that she so desperately wanted. After seeing Olivia come home with a black eye one night Don sobered up, he realized that night that she was all he had and he was the one who was supposed to protect her. So from that day on he'd not touched a drop of alcohol and they had never been closer. He'd returned to work as a police officer and he was a well-respected officer of 32nd prencinct, So much so that he was now training rookies. Some of the stories he would sit and tell Olivia were funny and they'd laugh together.

She picked up Jayden and walked over to her dad , she placed him in his car seat and strapped him in. Don put the bib on Jayden and smiled as the little boy smiled at him while Olivia got out the tub of food that she had cooked at home and then processed down into mush that Jayden could eat. She didn't like the bought stuff you never knew what was in it. Homemade was always better and Jayden loved it. Olivia and her dad sat and chatted and laughed while they ate and just enjoyed each other. Don always had days off to come on a family outing when he knew they were taking place, she would book her days off and he would book his off to match.

As they were starting to put things away after eating, loud shouting could be heard coming from the swing area, a man had gotten the attention of everyone including Jayden and it made the little boy whimper. People had stared to clear like there was a bad smell and Don could tell something was off.

"Put Jayden in the car Liv" Don said and she quickly got up and took him and the car seat over to the car. Don  
followed with the empty basket and blanket and loaded them into the boot.

"Stay here ,ill be right back" said Don as he made his way over to the man who was now shouting even louder and waving around a shiny metal object.

"Be careful dad" Olivia called to him

"Always am kiddo" said Don with a slight smile.

Olivia knew that her dad wouldn't just be able to leave, it was his job to help and he would always do what he could. As Don walked over to the area that enclosed the swings he'd called in to 32nd prencinct on his mobile and officers were on their way.

"Hi" he said as he carefully approached the man brandishing what Don could now see was a gun "Can I help at all"

"Back off" said the guy, his gun pointed at a female who had a child of about 7 clutched in her arms. The guy holding the gun was nervous and was shaking, Don could tell that he was very unstable and so he continued to talk to him in a calm voice.

"What's your name" Don asked. The guy looked gone out at him

"Why do you care , this is none of your business" said the guy "go away, you can't help"

"What makes you say that?" Asked Don

"Everyone's against me, no one will help me"

"we'll I'm here and I'm asking how I can help you"

"Why do you wanna help?" Said the guy

"this is a park, there are other people here with kids and if the cops come and see you holding that gun they will shoot you, then you won't be able to get any help, Do you like scaring kids" asked Don

"No" said the guy suddenly taken aback, Don could see him thinking

"Well that's what you're doing right now" said Don and the guy started to look around. He saw the faces of scared parents and children dotted on the outskirts and hiding amongst the trees of the park. He looked back to the child hiding in the arms of young woman cowered in front of him and saw the fear in the her eyes. He immediately lowered his gun and Don stepped forward to take it from his hands.

"Sorry , I didn't mean to scare you" he said to the little girl who was looking up at him. The man now looked deflated.

"I didn't mean to… I just …I love her… she won't let me see my daughter…I only wanted to see her" said the guy "no one will help me"… he slumped to the floor crying.

Just then 3 police squad cars pulled up with they're lights flashing, out jumped several officers with their guns drawn. Don nodded to one of the officers that approached and gave him the gun he had taken from the man who was now being cuffed and put in the back of a squad car. The woman and child were being lead to the back of another squad car to give statements _ **.**_

"Thank you" she said as she walked past Don

"You're welcome" he replied

Olivia had sat all this time in the car with Jayden, watching all the events unfold. Her bottom lip was bright red and close to bleeding she'd bitten it that hard while praying to God that her dad would be safe. For the first time in her life she had seen her dad in action and to say she was proud of him was an understatement. Once Don had given his statement to the officers on scene he walked back over to Olivia and Jayden in the car. As he approached Olivia opened the car door, scrambled out and flung her arms around his neck.

"Oh dad" she said "I'm so proud of you, I was so scared"

"Thanks kiddo, I'm OK" he replied, "it's just my job."

"But if it hadn't been for you he might have hurt that woman and her child, you could've been hurt or killed" Olivia told him.

"It's OK Liv" said Don "it's OK"

After she released him they both got into the car and drove back to Olivia's house. Don parked the car on the driveway and helped unload the picnic basket and blanket and Olivia took Jayden upstairs to be changed before putting him down for a nap. It had been an emotionally draining day and she needed time alone to think.

"Are you OK kiddo" Don asked her "Yeah" she replied "I just need time to think a few things through"

"I'm OK" said Don, he dipped his head to look her in the yes and smiled "call me if you need anything" and with that he gave her a hug and left _ **.**_

That evening Olivia ate dinner, fed Jayden, played with him and was grateful that she didn't ever have to face his dad or worry about him doing anything like that to them. She spent time just watching him and then when it got late she put him to bed. She sat on the couch in the living room and was so awed at how her dad was able to help that woman and her child , she felt really proud of him. Although Her main concern was Jayden she couldn't shake the feeling that she had when she thought about being a protector for all, not just Jayden. Her dad was a protector so maybe it was something that came naturally, was in her DNA. She thought and thought and planned and thought some more and went to bed knowing what she wanted, had to do Olivia Cragen wanted to be a Protector for all, A police officer, after all it was another way she could protect Jayden while he was growing up, put away the bad guys so her little boy would be safe. She went to bed knowing in her heart that's what she wanted to do.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second chapter and i am still not sure if i like this story

Disclaimer: I don't own law and order svu dick wolf does

A few days later Olivia woke with a clear Knowledge and determination of what she was to do with her life and felt confident that her Jayden would be safer. She got up, went downstairs and put the coffee on then got dressed and drank her coffee, she got Jayden up , dressed him , put him in his high chair and placed his breakfast in front of him.. While he was eating she got his bag packed for creche and cleaned up after he had finished. She picked him up out of his high hair and put his coat on, then she shut and locked the door, got into the car after strapping Jayden in his car seat and headed off for work.

Work was quiet today, just the usual report writing this morning and then this afternoon it was filing, nothing major. She left her desk at lunch and went to eat with Jayden in the creche; It was only a 5 minute walk from her office. It was in the same building with a staff only door separating the two units. She always had lunch with him and got on really well with the woman who ran it. Lunch went by quickly as normal and she headed back to her desk to finish her tasks. After she'd done the filing she opened the web browser and typed in police academy; she had to leave the browser in the background however when more papers for her to file away had come in, so she filed them and returned to browsing. She wrote down the address of the academy and took note of the process; she also had a browse of local nurseries and wrote them down on her pad as well. Once that was done it was time to go home, the day had gone by quickly and she had done everything she'd planned to do with regards to the reasearch. She tidied up her desk, shutdown her computer and headed to the creche to pick up Jayden. She got home around 5:30 , did dinner for her and Jayden then played with him. She then bathed him before bed and put him down to sleep with a bottle. She then hit the shower and went to bed.

A week later she had a day off work, she got up, got dressed, got Jayden up, bathed and dressed him then took him downstairs to be fed and put him in his playpen for a bit while she got together the forms she'd filled in necessary to enroll herself in the police academy, She'd been and picked them up at the weekend. She'd also got to get Jayden attending nursery, as once she'd dropped her hours at work he was no longer eligible for free care. She got her bag , the forms and Jayden and headed out the door to the car. She strapped Jayden in, kissed his head and shut the door. She climbed in the driver's side, started the engine, backed out the driveway and off they went. Olivia handed in the forms for the police academy and picked up several forms for different nurseries in the area. Tomorrow she would go and have a look round said nurseries, she wasn't happy with leaving her son with just anyone, so she would just trust her gut and see with which one she felt safe with and which Jayden felt comfortable.

It had been a long day of running around but she felt it was a productive day. Her and Jayden returned home late afternoon, had dinner and spent time playing together before she gave him a bath and put him to bed early evening. Once Jayden was in bed and settled she called her dad.

"Hey kiddo, everything OK" her dad asked

"Yeah" she replied " umm have you got time to chat?"

Don looked at the time on the station clock. "Yeah I was just about to head to the lockers and change, end of my shift" he replied "what's up?"

"Well " she replied " I've enrolled myself in the academy today" she said, waiting for his response. When no response came , she found herself absently chewing on her bottom lip. "Dad?" she asked

"Yeah kiddo, I'm here" came the reply. "Are you sure it's something you want to do? I mean you have Jayden Liv"

"Yeah" she replied "seeing you diffuse that situation in the park made me think. I hate the fact I just sat in the car helpless watching you go and protect the people who were there and us as well, I know I have Jayden but I think I can better protect him by being a police officer and doing what you do, taking all the bad guys off the street, it will help me to know he's safer when he's older"

"But what if something were to happen to you, Olivia I couldn't be without you and nor could Jayden" said her dad " we only have you"

"I know " said Olivia "I have thought about it and thought about it and I feel it's something I need to do. You've done a good job raising me while being a police officer, and you've been fine, besides I would be helping to protect Jayden like I said"

" well if your sure" said Don " I'll back you no matter what"

"Thanks dad " she said " it means a lot to me that your happy for me"

" well" said Don " I'm real proud of you kiddo"

At hearing those words Olivia started to tear up.

"Have you sorted day care for Jayden yet?" Asked Don

" no not yet" she replied " I'm gonna go look at a few nurseries tomorrow with Jayden, wanna come?" She asked.

" Yeah sure, Grampa has gotta make sure his baby boy is sorted and it is my day off" he said as he smiled. He could hear her smile in her breathing.

" Liv, i gotta go change , so call me when your ready to go tomorrow" he said and with goodbyes and plans for the next day they hung up. Olivia was glad she'd talked with her dad, it was important to her that he was on board, after all he knew what it was like to bring up a child on your own while being a police officer. Now she knew he was OK with it she went to bed happy.

The next day Olivia got up, got dressed and headed downstairs for a coffee. Jayden hadn't woken yet so she left him till he woke up on his own. She was nervous about today, finding a place for her son to spend the day while she was at the academy was nerve-wracking. She'd never left him in one building and been miles apart in an other building with someone she'd never met before. She chose to have him so she would take sole care of him, she was glad that her work had a creche that was just down the hall, in the same building, she was never far away from him and she knew the woman who ran it , had done for years .

She sat down at the kitchen island with her coffee and nursery forms in hand and flicked through the info, before she started filling out the forms. She found it hard, in the sense that it was all becoming a reality that she was really going to be without her little boy, and she would be leaving him in the care of another person she didn't know. She wasn't exactly feeling great about any of these nursery's either and that only added to the tension she felt.

She didn't wanna do this alone so she called her dad and told him she was up and to come round. A few minutes later the door knocked and in walked her dad.

"Morning kiddo" he said as he walked towards the coffee machine " you OK?"  
He could tell she was a bit apprehensive and nervous about leaving Jayden with some total stranger and being a few miles apart instead of in the same building.

"He'll be OK you know" he said as he took a seat next to her at the island, putting his coffee down and placing an arm around her shoulders. " we'll find somewhere"

"I know" she said. " I just… He's always been close by" she looked up at her dad and smiled a wistful smile, then got back to filling in the forms.

As if by magic, the moment she'd filled in the forms with the help of her dad, Jayden woke up. "Mamamamamama" he cooed. Olivia got up, put her cup in the sink and went upstairs to get him. She bathed him, got him changed and fed him his breakfast. Don finished his second mug of coffee and placed the mug in the sink. He went round to Jayden who was sat in his high chair smiling and Don laughed when Jayden pulled out these really deep dimples that were embedded in his cute cheeks.

" Hahaha your chubby cheeks are getting craters" laughed Don smiling as he poked at them "You're a real cutie, as if you didn't know that already"

Olivia was in the hallway busy getting her bag ready and gathering Jaydens things that he'd need for the day out, she heard her dad laughing at Jayden.

"whats so funny?" asked Olivia as she came back into the room to see what her dad was laughing about. She went over to see what her dad was referring to and she couldn't help but smile at the adorable grin and deep-set dimples that Jayden was displaying for all to see. If possible they made him all the more cuter. "Come here my gorgeous little man" she cooed to him and that made him smile all the more.

"Time to go out" she said picked him up and put on his coat. She passed Jayden to her dad, grabbed the bags and locked up the house. Don carried Jayden to the car and strapped him in while Olivia went and got in the driver's side. Once Jayden was all strapped in , Don then got in the passenger side and shut the door.

"So where do we go first " Don asked

"well I was thinking about starting at Little Smiles and then going from there " she said "there are 5 in total too see that I've found so far"

"I think that's a great idea, don't you Jayden " said Don which resulted in a clapping of hands and a big smile from Jayden.

"Looks like he agrees" said Don with a smile, and Olivia smiled back. She pulled the car out of the driveway and drove in the direction of Little Smiles.

A few hours and 6 nurseries later, a whole Lotta questions answered, a lot of viewing and Olivia had found the right nursery for Jayden. It was called Sunshine Nursery and it was run by a lovely woman named Mrs Jesse Cooper. She was an ex nurse who was married to a military man and as soon as Olivia stepped into the building she felt herself relax. Jayden struggled to be put down and was in awe of all the toys that he could see, he happily ran off to play which was something he hadn't done in any of the other places. He seemed to be at home here.

Don was looking around eying up the surroundings and watching the other children that attended, he felt it was the best nursery they'd looked at. He too felt at ease and after talking at great lengths with Jesse he and Olivia felt that this was the safest place Jayden could be left while Olivia was at the academy and work.

After more forms were filled out and signed, medical history, contacts, fees and hours were discussed, hands were shaken and everyone was happy with everything Olivia bid a goodbye to Jesse. Jayden waved goodbye as he was picked up by Don and they all left with a sound mind that Jayden would indeed be safe in this little place with Jesse. Olivia was glad she'd found this little place right in the middle between her house, her dads house and the academy. It was a fluke that they'd driven passed it after viewing all the others and Olivia not feeling satisfied with any of them.

"wanna stay for dinner" Olivia asked her dad as she pulled up at home

" yeah that would be nice thanks" he replied while lifting Jayden out of the car and carrying him inside. Olivia unlocked the house and locked up the car once they were inside. Don placed Jayden down and he crawled off to play with the toys. Don went and sat at the kitchen island and pulled his chair so that he could see Jayden clearly while Olivia went about putting dinner on.

Once it was ready Don got Jayden and put him in his high chair while Olivia dished up. They sat at the island talking about Jesse and how happy she was that she'd found the place. it certainly helped ease her mind about being so far away from him.

After dinner Don cleared up while Olivia got Jayden out of the high chair and put him in the living room playing with him for a while before it was bath time and bed. Don came and sat down with them after the kitchen was clean and laughed with them. He always felt younger when playing with Jayden, his silly googoo gaga side would come out and he couldn't stop it. Olivia laughed at her dad he was a complete goof. It was soon bath and bed time for Jayden, Olivia took him upstairs bathed him and put him to bed with a story.

She came back down to find Don half dozing off on the arm of the settee.

"dad Dad" she called i think your tired" she smiled at him as he opened his eyes with a start. "Are you OK to drive home or do you wanna stay here?" she asked him.

He yawned "I'll go get you a blanket and pillow" she chuckled to him, "your not going anywhere being that tired" and walked off to the airing cupboard to get the blankets. Once he was settled and snoring she locked up and crept upstairs to the bath room, she got undressed and had a nice hot shower before heading to bed and falling soundly asleep.

A few weeks later Olivia received the letter that she had been waiting for, the letter to say that she had been accepted to the academy pending her medical and assessments. They were to take place in a few weeks, so she booked the time of work as she hadn't dropped any of her hours yet until she knew for sure she was in the academy. She started out doing home exercise just to help her fitness and slight nerves, she didn't feel out of shape and looked anything but , but her body had squeezed a child out and she wanted to be sure she was in top form.

Jayden was due to have a fresher week with Jesse to help him settle in a week before she officially started, IF she got in and passed her assessments and she was grateful for that, she worried that Jayden would be confused by taking him to 2 different places, for now he was still at the works nursery.

The time came for her to have the medical and assessments and her dad watched Jayden for her so she could focus entirely on getting through them. She was in top physical form, she'd been blessed, that when she was pregnant she hadn't put on much weight at all and was all baby, she'd managed to get back her form quite quickly and the exercising had helped her a lot. She'd returned back to work the day after all the assessments etc and waited the outcome before she told anyone at work.

3 weeks later and she got the letter she was waiting on. A congratulations you passed all your assessments and your medical. She was provided with a start date and a schedule of her classes and times. To say she was excited would be about right. Now she could tell her work and drop her hours, she also had to call Jesse and arrange for Jaydens fresher week. She took her dad and Jayden out to celebrate getting in.

The few weeks past and it was now the week Jayden was to start at Jesse's, Olivia was due to start the academy next week and this was the first day he was in. She had informed her work once getting the letter and they were sad to see her go.

Jayden was great at Jesse's , he'd started with half days for the first 3 days then the last 2 days he was in full days. Olivia was allowed to sit in with him at first in-case he freaked out, but to Olivia's surprise he settled in quite nicely. He absolutely loved it there, Jesse was great with him and they bonded just fine.

When the next week had come Jayden wasn't even bothered that his mum would leave him, She dropped him off and went for her first day at the academy she drove over to the academy from Jesse's and it only took her 20 mins, she was excited and nervous. She had everything she needed and found the classes easy to find. The day went by quickly and she really enjoyed it. Home time came and she left to pick up Jayden, he'd had a brilliant day as usual but he sure was glad to see her at the end of the day. Olivia always told him she'd come back for him later and she always did. Maybe this is why he was so relaxed and accepting..maybe he just always knew Olivia would be there, he'd had practice and been OK in the works creche. She said her thanks to Jesse and took him home.

Life was good, Jayden was very happy at nursery and she had enjoyed her first day. She had a feeling this was going to be a great chapter in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry for the slow updates but this stroy will not be updated as often as other stories

Disclaimer: i don't own law and order svu dick wolf does

Olivia had been attending the academy for about 8 weeks now and Jayden was 1 in a few weeks. Olivia had planned a day out to the zoo with Jesse, a few of the nursery children, her dad, Amanda and James. Amanda was a single mum who she met at the academy, they had connected the first week she was there and they bonded really quick. James was older than Jayden but they hit it off great as well.

Jayden's birthday finally came and It was a great day, everyone who went had a really good day and the adults enjoyed it as much as the kids. Olivia had booked a little something at the zoo so the kids were able to sit and eat lunch there and come away with little goodies reminding them of the day. Jayden had a cake shaped like a lion and Olivia snapped pics as he blew out the candle. The kids cheered and when they were finished eating they continued on they're tour of the Zoo, they got to hold some of the smaller animals and were even taught monkey speak which they probably enjoyed most of all. Jayden loved the animals, It was funny hearing him trying to say the names of them and making the sounds that they made. It made Don, Olivia, Jesse and Amanda laugh so much. By the end of the Day all the kids were well on the way to a good sleep, including Jayden and James. Olivia got Jayden home after saying goodbyes and thank you's to all those that had helped make the day a success, she got him bathed and straight to bed, he was pooped and it had been so worth it, she'd got some great pics of the day.

Amanda and Olivia would meet up for play dates at the weekend when they had the time and Jayden and James enjoyed it, James would always watch out for Jayden and they always played great together. Amanda and Olivia were almost inseparable and they laughed and chatted and just enjoyed each others company. Over the weeks and after spending more and more time together Olivia, Amanda and Don had noticed that Jayden had become quiet the little character. He'd learnt to smile real big so that his dimples would make an appearance when he wanted something, it always worked, No one could resist them, not Jesse ,Don or Olivia could resist... it was futile. Even Amanda was weak to them, she was glad James hadn't got them or he'd never get told off. Jayden had used them on his birthday with the staff in the Zoo and even they were putty in his hands, he was quite the charmer, no doubt when he got older he'd be a smooth talker Olivia thought.

The weeks went by and Olivia was grateful for Jayden being at nursery full days, with her being at the academy and then work she was pooped when it came to the evening. Olivia would pick Jayden up after she finished work, go home, cook dinner , spend some time playing and reading to Jayden, bath him and bed. She then cleaned up after dinner, did some house work, the laundry, showered and hit the sack herself.

Over the weeks Olivia and Amanda got pretty close with a group of people in there class; There was Chester Lake who Amanda swore had a thing for Olivia, but Olivia just played it down and said he was just a big brother type. Elliot Stabler who definitely had something going on, he was hot; but as far as they could tell he was into a female in the same class called Dani Beck. Dani came across as not a very nice person and the girls swore she'd been dropped on her head as a baby. Maybe that explained her attitude. Then there was Brian Cassidy, he was kinda like a hippy but he wasn't. He tried so hard to impress people he normally fell flat on his face doing it. Olivia and Amanda felt sorry for him and after getting to know him a bit found he wasn't THAT bad..…kinda.

The academy was good, she liked her tutors and her friendship with Amanda was going from strength to strength. Olivia found it refreshing that there was another female to talk to about mum things with, she could tell Amanda everything and know that Amanda would tell her the truth, she wouldn't beat around the bush but she was also supportive. The 2 girls kept there kids between the group not telling anyone else at the academy. They didn't want pity or special treatment. Olivia also didn't tell anyone that her dad was a copper, only Amanda knew. She wanted to make it on her own.

And so this group of guys and girls came to be. They were good friends, they helped and cared for each other through their time at the academy. They had laughs and became really close with each other. Sometimes it was financial help that was needed as it was expensive to be at the academy and some of the students found ways to get extra cash to pay for bills and materials and stuff on top of everyday living. Sometimes just emotional help was needed as it was tiring. 6 months was a long time but when you had friends like that it helped to speed it along. They spent all there spare time together getting to know each other and being goofy. Before Olivia knew it , it was exam time. Extra training was taken up and refresher classes were attended to help them remember what they learnt. Exams were being taken and nerves were at an all time high. They each wished each other good luck and helped when and where they could when it was needed.

At the end of an eventful 6 months each of the friends had graduated with flying colors. They were now qualified and the next step was to go straight into a precinct. They all went out that day for drinks, but Olivia and Amanda didn't drink alcohol instead they spent the afternoon drinking sodas, Olivia had to be at work later on and Amanda had James to go back home to, (Amanda's mum watched James most of the time.) The 2 girls were glad they had each other, they were each others support partner in the world of single mothers. Along with they're graduation papers the friends also found out that they would all be starting together at the 32nd precinct. They were glad they'd be together at 32nd it would be easier for them to fit in as they'd been together for over 6 months now. Olivia gave her notice in to work to say that she was leaving, and on her last day at work they gave her a hamper and a thank you for you service card.

So the day came for Olivia to start as a 'Rookie' at 32nd precinct along with Amanda, Chester, Elliot, Dani and Brian. She woke up early, showered, got dressed and then got Jayden up and dressed for nursery. She put him in his high chair and gave him his bowl of breakfast. She packed her bag for work and picked up her uniform that was hung on the door and took them downstairs while Jayden sat eating.

" _OK…I've got everything I need… right_ " she said to herself as she ticked off the list mentally in her head. She was so nervous and excited at the same time that it would've been easy to forget something and on your first day that wasn't a good idea. Once she was sure and had double checked everything she cleaned up after Jayden and took him out his high chair.

" _gonna wish mummy good luck baby_ " she said to him as she put his coat on.

" _Mum mum mum_ " he said back with them gorgeous dimples on show either side of his big grin.

Her phone rang as she was putting on her own jacket, it was her dad.

" _hey dad_ " she said

" _hey_ " he said " _you have everything you know_ " he said with a laugh, " _don't worry you'll be fine_ " he reassured her.

" _dad_ " she whined and laughed he knew her too well " _I'm not worried I just don't wanna forget anything... I don't wanna be to over-confident_ " she said

" _OK_ " he told her " _I'll see you at work, WOW that sounds weird_ " he laughed, they said bye and hung up.

She put her phone in her pocket and took one last look around.

" _OK let's go_ " she said as she led Jayden out to the car, strapped him in then went back and got her bag and uniform. She dropped him off at nursery with Jesse and with a wave and a " _Good luck, Stay safe_ " then went on her way to work. She pulled up in the parking lot of the division, got her bag and uniform out of the back and started to walk in when she heard " _Liv_ " from behind her. She turned around and smiled as she saw Amanda jogging up behind her, her bag bouncing off her legs as she ran.

" _Nervous?_ " asked Amanda as she caught up to Olivia

" _Nope_ " replied Olivia as both girls walked in through the doors and into the locker rooms to get changed. Once in the locker rooms both girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

" _Totally, like butterflies in my stomach but the good kind not scared like_ " Olivia said

" _Yeah not the kind that wanna make you totally barf your guts up_ " Amanda replied.

They both chose their respective lockers, put their things in and started to get changed. Once they were changed they checked their appearances in the mirror, " _PERFECT OFFICER_ " they said to each other with raised eyebrows and big smiles and made their way out of the locker room towards the equipment room, they got their cuffs, bullets and loaded there guns, then fired them into the discharge bucket and proceeded to the parade room. Being the rebels they were they chose to sit on the sides at the back of the room, they figured they could make it to the coffee machine first and they could see the whole room from there. Amanda had noticed that Dani was already in a seat, sat right at the front, hair and nails and makeup done perfect...

" _Does she think she's gonna catch the perps with her beauty_ " said Amanda " _that they'll stop what there doing and admire her_ " Olivia laughed, " _either that or they'll think she's a ghost_ " said Olivia " _she's so pale_ "

Both girls were still chuckling at the back about Dani when Elliot came in. He nodded to both Olivia and Amanda, and went straight over to Dani, he sat down and pecked her on the cheek to which Dani replied "not at work" and shoved him away from her.

Chester was next to come in with Brian, they lived together, had done since realizing how expensive it was to go through the academy. It worked for them though, they seemed like brothers but without the fighting, sure they had there disagreements but normally it was about Brian and the imaginary girls that he'd pulled when out at the bars. Both guys made their way over to Olivia and Amanda and bumped fists. They chatted small talk for a few minutes and then they went and sat at the table nearest the back on the other side of the room from Olivia and Amanda.

Slowly and surely the room started to fill up with more officers. The room was pretty full when Don walked in, he stood at the back on the other side of the room from Olivia and smiled at her, She nodded and smiled back.

" _there's your dad_ " Amanda said with a smile and mouthed hi to him.

" _Yep, the one and only_ " she replied with a grin. Amanda had only met Don the once at the Zoo on Jaydens birthday trip but was used to hearing him on the phone when he would call Olivia.

Don had a few officers stood with him, Olivia assumed his friends. She noticed there was one with thinning hair that looked kinda like a cuddly Teddy bear, his badge read Murphy, there was a female whose badge read Jefferies, Olivia smiled as she thought of Jayden, man she missed him. Jefferies was stood next to Munch and then on the end was Fin, he was quietly yet blatantly eying up Amanda. He blushed when he saw Olivia watching him, he smiled at being caught and a dimple appeared on his newly shaven face, he nodded and turned to the front ready to listen to Tucker who was staff SGT of the precinct as he walked in.

As Tucker started to talk, Olivia was suddenly aware of another presence in the room. It felt like someone was watching her, maybe it was just first day jitters so she ignored it and paid attention to Tucker.

" _and finally we welcome the rookies of 32nd_ " said Boyko.

" _Chester Lake, Brian Cassidy, Elliot Stabler, Dani Beck, Amanda Rollins and Olivia Cragen stand up_ " he said. They all stood up and got a round of applause from the other officers. " _OK now pairings_ " he said;

" _Cassidy/Fin"_  
 _"Rollins/Cragen"_  
 _"Lake/Munch"_  
 _"Cragen/Murphy"_  
 _"Beck/Amaro "_  
 _"Stabler/Jefferies_ "

 _the rest of you check the board... serve , protect and don't screw up_ " said Tucker and at that the room started to clear.

" _So much for sitting here making us quicker to the coffee_ " said Olivia as she stood up and made her way to the door. As she went to go through her shoulder bumped with another officer who was trying to get through at the same time.

" _Excuse me_ " she said as she looked at the other officer. She hadn't seen him in parade. He had broad shoulders, Dark brown hair and his eyes were so brown she swore they were almost soul baring. He moved back a step and gestured for her to go through.

" _You're welcome_ " she said …her face flushed red for no apparent reason …" _um I mean thanks_ " she corrected, he smiled, dimples appeared and he laughed a hearty laugh that made her go even redder. Amanda ushered her through the door with a smile on her face.

" _Since when have you mixed your words up_ " said Amanda as both girls walked to the coffee machine...

" _I didn't , I just …wasn't expecting to be pinned in a doorway with_ …"

" _a Hot guy_ " Amanda finished off for her.

Olivia bumped Amanda's shoulder playfully, " _no he's not, that's not what I was gonna say…it's not that …oh never mind_ " laughed Olivia. " _It's just nerves I guess. Anyway you can talk , you've been here like 30 mins and already you have an admirer_ " said Olivia.

" _What, where, who? "_ Replied Amanda looking around to make sure no one was listening.

" _you were totally being checked out by…_ "

" _Sometime today Cragen_ " called Officer Murphy " _and who was checking what out?_ " He asked the two girls as he picked up an empty cup.

" _Umm nothing sir, we were just talking about checking out the coffee_ " recovered Olivia and rolled her eyes.

" _yes we'll its not brilliant but it'll do_ " he said " _and oh and Cragen, my coffee, I take it black_ " he laughed handing her the empty cup with a smile. " _lets go_ "

" _Yes sir_ " said Olivia as she turned , gave an apologetic look to Amanda and said " _my dad takes it white no sugar_ " and left her at the coffee machine. On the way to the parking bay with Murphy, Olivia saw the officer she bumped into in the doorway. He was talking to her dad as they waited for Amanda who was only now coming, 2 cups of coffee in hand. His name tag read Amaro. Dani was already stood with them looking quiet annoyed at something already. As Olivia walked past following Murphy he followed her with his deep brown eyes and a slight smirk on his face.

" _Sorry to keep you waiting Sir_ " Amanda said to Don as she approached, passing Don his Coffee, she noticed the officer - Amaro who was standing next to Don, Watching Olivia as she passed the coffee to officer Murphy and then proceeded to the bay doors and out into the parking lot. " _Hmmmmm, me have an admirer_?" she thought to herself and smiled.

" _OK then, all set, let's get going shall we_ " Don said to Amanda, breaking her out of her thoughts. " _Yes Sir_ " she replied.

" _see you later Nick, have a good shift_ " said Don as he smirked at Dani and then Nick, Nick cringed at Don's sarcastic remark, this rookie had a chip on her shoulder of some sort, he could tell by the way she was standing there while he talking to Don, she was doing a lot of sighing.

Dani was getting antsy as Nick wasn't paying attention to her, she's a Beck she should be paid attention to so when Nick said " _Coffee Beck_ " she perked up and said " _oh yes sir... white 2 sug_ "... Nick cut off with his laughing and shaking his head " _we'll have to get you trained right"_ he said as he made his way over to the now empty coffee machine. " _now we're the last out_ " he moaned at her. " _my rules Beck... Coffee as soon as assignments are given out i take it black no sugar, make sure your ready when i say, remember these and we'll get on just fine_ " and with that he made his way out to the sally port with her in tow.

They got into the squad car that was left and Nick groaned, it always smelled bad and no matter how many times it was cleaned out it never went away. Dani put her bag in the back and climbed in the passenger side, " _ready?_ " he said as he looked at her " _yeah_ " she said and rolled down the window, " _yh and that's thanks to you_ " he said and pulled out the parking lot. " _i don't smell like that_ " she said as she tossed her hair back and tied it into a bun... and so the days shift began.


End file.
